


You Built The Way To My Heart

by AmeliaAurelia



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Furniture, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Nicknames, Single Parent Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAurelia/pseuds/AmeliaAurelia
Summary: The last few weeks hasn´t been easy Kendall and I has been working our asses off making sure the furniture we were being were done and some we´re or i´ll be working on while we´re there to show what the shop is about.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	You Built The Way To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just began to write and this one shot came to life.
> 
> I hope you all like or love or both ;D.

The last few weeks hasn´t been easy Kendall and I has been working our asses off making sure the furniture we were being were done and some we´re or i´ll be working on while we´re there to show what the shop is about.  
We´re making furniture for adults and kids and we´re show a bit of everything.  
When Kendall and i finally got there at 8am it took us a few hours to set up, then i sent Kendall on a coffee and tea hunt while i began to set up to finish a dresser for a kid´s room.  
Since there´s still a minute till opening I took a drink of water from the water machine a couple of boots away i´m too thirsty to wait for Kendall to come back with my tea.  
As i walked back i saw a couple at my boot so i walked a bit faster.  
“Where the hell is the genius who made these ugly furniture” wow what a rude fucking bitch that woman is i can´t believe it.  
“Be nice okay he or she is probably on the way and they´ll not ugly I actually like this dresser” i like these guy.  
“I´ll be nice when the moron who made this shit shows up.”  
“It´s not shit it´s so well made Eleanor and we´re here to find something to my son.”  
She´s such a bitch and right now i really want to hit her but i won´t, i really like him he´s so nice and sweet and even a father which i would never had guessed.  
“Hi” I smile at them well mostly him but anyway.  
He was about to open his mouth but then she did instead “we don´t have time to chad we´re waiting for whoever made these things.”  
“If you would shut up for a moment Eleanor you would know it´s him who made all these things and it´s really beautiful done” he smile.  
“Thank you i´m pleased you like it” i smile.   
“Like it more like love it and i really love this kid dresser” he smile “how much is it.”  
“It´s a 100 when it painted and I can sell it to you now and in a few days you can pick it up at my shop painted and all” i told him “i do all colors i also have a book with all the colors so you can choose one.”  
“Perfect i would love to take a look in the book.”  
I gave him the book and he told me his name and i´d the same “while you to look i´ll take a look anywhere else” she said and walked away.  
“I´m so sorry about her Harry she´s actually sweet and nice i´m not sure why she was such a bitch to you.”  
“It doesn´t matter you see something you like.”  
He looks deep in the book “yeah i think so can you do multiple colors” I nodded when he looked up at me from the book “great my son´s fave colors are blue green and red.”  
“Please it´s done and give me a sec i´ll go get my card for you.”  
Which i´d and and he also told me to write Mew on it it´s his nickname after his fave Pokemon.

Kendall finally came back after hafe an hour later with my tea and her own coffee and said there was a 100 people and it was a nightmare, i told her about Louis and his bitch of a girlfriend.  
We had a great day at the market men and women buying and looking.  
I even sold a chair before we left for 500 so yeah i´m happy about today.  
A few days later Louis came with his son Mew aka Adam to get the dresser.  
I took them to where the dresser is “so Adam your dad told me your fave colors so i hope you´ll like it” i smile at them.  
As soon as Adam saw the dresser his eyes got so big they almost fall out i can tell he either likes or loves it.  
“Dad it´s so cool i love it and the colors are amazing and it even has my nickname on it” the kid hugged his dad happily “thank you for my new dresser dad.”  
“You welcome love” Louis smile in the hug from his son.  
Adam and i talked a bit while Louis and i helped each other with the dresser out to his car, his son is really something else so sweet and kind hearted and most of all warm and loving.

Over the last few months Louis and i became really good friends, i also become good friends with Mew, when i say good friends with Louis I mostly mean I have a crush on him, against my better judgment I also got to know Eleanor a bit and she´s just a bitch and horrible to nor just Louis but also his son.  
Kendall had just come back from a coffee run i was in need of a tea while i worked on a chair but then I heard a kid cry and i couldn´t put my finger on it but the cry sounded like Adam.  
I got up and walked to where the cry was coming from and then I saw Adam tears running down and blood red eyes, i walked fast over to him “Adam sweetheart what are you doing here and how did you get here.”  
He didn´t answer instead he pointed out over to the open door and i saw a taxi outside, i took Adam and sat him on a chair i finished yesterday “stay here okay i´ll be right back” he nodded.  
I ran out the door and over to the taxi to pay him and thanked him for taking the kid here, the driver said you welcome and drove off and i walked back in and over to Adam.  
I took him in my arms and walked to the small kitchen and sat down with him in my lab “Mew love you need to tell me why your here.”  
“Eleanor yelt at me for no reason and dad had to go to work for a bit.”  
He began to calm down a bit “what did she say to you love.”  
“That i was a brat and ungrateful for asking for a juice and that kids should be seem not heard why is she so mean.”  
“I don´t know love i really don´t” I kissed his cheek “Mew if you sit your butt on a chair i´ll get you a glass of juice and call your dad.”  
“Please Harry no he´ll be so mad at me.”  
I sat him on the chair next to me “honey your dad won´t be mad okay if anything he´ll be relieved he´s probably going out off his mind worrying where you are” he nodded.  
I gave Adam a glass of juice and walked out to call Louis and seconds later he answered “hi Louis.”  
“Harry hi not that i´m not happy to hear from you but i have to go Adam is nowhere to be found and i´m worrying sick.”  
“I know.”  
“You know how can you know.”  
I understand why he´s questioning I would to if it were my child “he here at my shop and he´s okay.”  
“Oh thanked heaven but how and why i mean.”  
“He took a taxi and i payed after he arrived and he told me Eleanor called him a few things after he asked for a glass of juice.”  
“I´ll talk to her and i´ll make sure you get payed for the taxi and i´ll be there soon for Mew.”  
“Don´t worry about it and yeah you should and it´s okay i´m closing soon so i´ll take him out for pizza and take him home.”  
“I can´t thank you enough Harry really i just thank you.”  
“Think nothing of it Mew´s gonna be fine pizza and game´s will do the trick.”  
“I give you win and i better go have a good talk with her and Harry please hug and kiss him from me and tell him his grounded the next 100 years for running away.”  
“I will see you later Louis.”

I huged and kissed Adam´s cheek from Louis i just didn´t talk him he was grounded instead i told Kendall to go home early and took Adam with me to the bowling alley for pizza and bowling, Mew is just a kid who in need of fun and turn his brain off at least a bit.  
It did take long for Mew to smile and be his happy self again, we were at the alley a few hours before I drove him home.  
As soon Louis saw his son at the door he fly over to hug him like he hasn´t seen him in years “Mew if you ever do something like this again i swear” Louis is so relieved i can tell by the look on his face “go to your room Adam William Tomlinson” he let go of his son before he walked off to his room “please come in Harry.”  
I smile as i walked in “thank you and don´t be to hard on Adam his a kid who got scared and ran to the first place there came to mind.”  
“He´ll be grounded for a week but i´m glad he ran to you and not my mom since she lives 3 hours away.”  
We walked to the kitchen and sat down with a cup of tea “it´s fair enough with a week and to be honest when I saw him at the shop it freaked me out so much and the only thing there went through my mind was please tell me your not hurt.”  
“You really care about my son don´t you Harry.”  
“More then words can say and how was the talk with Eleanor.”  
“I told her she had an hour to get herself and her stuff together before i kicked her out.”  
“How long were you to dating” I couldn´t help but ask.  
“Almost too years but this was enough no one i say no one is a bitch to him.”  
“Why ain´t you with his mother i mean doesn´t he have one.”  
“He´d yeah but she past away 2 years ago because of a heart attack and yes he miss her a lot.”  
“Who couldn´t understand that” I questioned.  
“Eleanor she never really liked Adam.”  
“This may be a foolish question but why would you date someone wouldn´t want to love Adam to.”  
“I thought she´d till now and well better late then ever as the old saying goes.”  
“True and Adam is such an amazing young boy and i can tell he just want you to find somebody to love and to love him.”  
“Somehow i think he´d.”

2 years later.  
“Adam breakfast´s ready come and eat while it´s hot” i called him for the second time this morning.  
“Darling try with your pancakes get´s cold” my husband smile over his coffee.  
“He may still be a kid but he´s also 10 now honey and he knows what time we eat.”  
“I´m here papa don´t have a cow.”  
“I won´t as long as my son eat´s his pancakes.”  
I kissed Mew´s cheek before he sat down to eat and before I sat down myself I went over to kiss my husband as well “Adam since it´s a hafe day school day today how about i pick you up and we go back and you can help me paint in the shop.”  
“I´ll love to papa sounds fun.”  
“It´s a plan Mew and Lou take your time today at the office.”  
“Since I got nothing better to do i will.”  
Sometimes i can´t believe this is my life i´ll been apart of their family for 2 years now and married to Louis for one of them and i adapted Adam after 6 months of dating Louis, fast but Louis and i both knew this is it and we are forever, i love them both so much.

A few hours later after i picked Adam up from school and we got back to the shop and began to paint.  
“Papa thank you for loving my dad and me.”  
“Mew sweetheart you and dad got right into my heart when i you to the second and first time I have always cared for you never once stopped and as time went on that care turned to love for you both” i huged my son “adapting you Adam was my single second best decision ever.”  
“What was your first best decsison papa” my son asks in the hug.  
“Making you and dad my family love and remember you built the way to my heart and dad made it bigger.”  
“I´ll never forget it papa” i kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think of it.


End file.
